runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Southern Lands
The Southern Lands, otherwise known as the Deep South, is a large landmass located south of the main continent and heads down towards the Southern Hemisphere. The Southern Lands contains a really large continent-sized Island that is the size of Kandarin and a few smaller surrounding islands that are roughly the size of Varrock and Falador. The Southern Lands, despite being huge, is one of the largest most uncharted areas in RuneScape in terms of location. Many of the buildings and tribes in the area remain little to no contact with the outside, with only one major city in the northern tip of the major island having contact with Bandos. Otherwise, the rest of the island remains indigenous to their Gods and remains closed and unexplored until the adventurer visits them. History Due to the Southern Lands being virtually unknown to the people on Gielinor's main continent, it is unconfirmed on the dated settlement, but it was known that it was formed when the Elder Gods were building the world, and the TokHaar were forming the mountains of Gielinor. The Southern Lands was possibly the most least contacted by any God in the history of Gielinor, except for the Gods that the local tribes believe in and Bandos, whom reportedly visited the northern tip in the Third Age to seek out stronger tribes to join his army. Though they were humans, they became extremely loyal to Bandos due to his strength, and in return, worshiped him and followed his ideology. The Southern Lands was really not interacted with at all, until the arrival of an expedition from East Ardougne in the Sixth Age under order of King Thoros after hearing a report from one of his messengers that a fisherman had found a strange formation of land in the Southern Ocean. He sends the World Guardian to go on this expedition, and for the first time, a person from the main continent had made contact with the Southern Lands. However, yet to explore deep into it. Locations When first arriving in the Southern Lands, you will end up in the city of Ixolkak, a city that is loosely Mayan based, and the only city in RuneScape to have human followers of Bandos. Their Queen, Chitaxol is a warrior-like Queen (or Xi Ajaw as she refers herself as, not even known what a Queen is) who thirsts to battle and loves to fight. You may challenge her every week, and each passing week, she gets much more stronger, but the rewards increase overtime. The city can also be accessed via Ixolkak Teleport, available at 56 Magic in standard spellbook. To the south of the city is a huge forest containing Mahogany, Teak, and various of other trees. In addition to that, many jungle trees will form certain paths making you unable to roam the forest freely to cut through, and will contain traps that are mostly containing pitfalls, ambushes by Tribal Archers, crushing spike poles (some are poisoned), and in some areas of the forest, an agility balance beam puzzle that you need -15kg or less to cross, or you will fall and suffer tremendous amount of damage from the spikes. The lower your weight and the higher your Agility level is, the better chance you'll be able to traverse the puzzles. You will never fail at 120 Agility however. Government There is virtually no united government in the Southern Lands, and every single form is usually ruled by a city state or a tribe. Government is virtually unknown throughout the Southern Lands, but it can be said that the only real government that can be proven to be proper is Ixolkak, due to them actually having a Queen, therefore, can call their City-State a "Kingdom". Language Many tribes around the Southern Lands speaks various amounts of language, that require a certain book to translate it, which requires a certain book called "My Southern Adventure", which can be obtained from King Thoros. Ixolkak is the only city that does not require this due to the fact that Bandos had taught them the language himself, so they may use to to communicate easier between the soldiers and use it to confuse their enemies while spilling blood. Cities (More soon) Trivia (More soon) Category:Locations